custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 The blank page... the biggest barrier to creativity But not for me! :D Then I'll hope the best for you and your relationship to get restored! Range sends over some awesome-powers for you. Then I'll keep refreshing the recent changes and see how far you'll get! I'm pretty excited on how it turns out! I'll looked them up, and to tell the truth: I see no difference between your painted one and the original! The normal-silver might be a bit more shiny, but that's just a guess as I'm not able to see it on the picture. Great work on that, any photos with the team could be canon now. -- 20:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Only just saw that picture now! You're already making me nostalgic for my old windowsill. But be careful; maybe the accusations and conspiracy theories that we are actually the same person will start to emerge again because of that windowsill. As I've said before, Mersery looks fantastic! It's been a great privilege having you make him for me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, I want to ask a couple of questions. First, when do you hope to have waves one and two of the "Dream Team" released? You actually don't have to wait for a drawing of Niha to build her. I just want you to capture her personality: innocent, naive, and possibly just slightly flirtatious. Second, I would like to know how you go about painting your Kanohi. What do you do before you paint it? Do you use a primer? What kind and brand of paint do you use? Do you have to handle the finished pieces carefully? And also, my outline for Chapter Three of On isn't complete. I'll let you know when it is :D —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't even realize you were online until after I messaged you. XD Whoa, nice MOCs. Vorred looks great, and Jareroden, although handless and footless, still is as amazing as ever. Mersery is my favorite though. I'm really looking forward to your revamps of Ganon and Shadowplayer :D I'm flattered that you're prioritizing my MOC above my own. Niha has had a feminine design. And what discussion do you mean? And yes, Iron Man definitely inspired Niha's automaton. And I just love sleek BIONICLE. I have complete faith in your ability to MOC. And thank you for all your information on painting Kanohi. It may become useful. I have promised to myself that if BIONICLE ever returns, I will take up MOCing again. Thank you :) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, a custom torso just for me :D Oh, those discussions. I was trying to emphasize the female form, and yes, I was focusing more on the hips. The problem was that I was pretty bad at bulking up my creations, so a bunch of people called her anorexic. Again, thanks for making a MOC for her. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 12:33, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I've always been very thankful for your support :) I actually think that your interest in my stories has boosted my popularity and interest. And I definitely agree with you when it comes to the difference between the overly sexualized, big-breasted female MOCs and female MOCs done well. But who's to say that a well-done female MOC can't be eye candy? ;) I think that the reason Niha has not been compatible with the typical Nuva shoulder-style chest is because she was always a small MOC, and quite frankly, her chest would be completely out of proportion :P I am genuinely touched by your constant kindness and support, and I hope to return it. Thank you so much. The design you have in mind is very nice. The level of complexity is great, and I think that Niha couldn't be in any better hands. And yes, over the years, silver has become dominant over blue, and that's how I like it :) The only thing I request is that Niha will have the green-yellow brain piece and/or heartlight. That's always been her eye color. Thanks again for your support. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I definitely see the potential in a steady stream of blog posts. I'm planning to write one at the end of each month, detailing what has gotten done that month and what I plan to do the next month. The series will be called Blueprints, like I did with the 2014 Blueprint. I'll write it like this: month/year Blueprint: subtitle I think it goes very well with my artificial Toa storyline, and it's unique :D Yes, silver is definitely robotic. I also have used some black in Niha's previous MOCs. I think that adding a few extra colors, such as greys, blacks, and translucents, really gives a robot-y feel. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 15:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my outline for Chapter Three of On is complete. I'll send it to you when you're ready. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm having trouble with my inbox too. I can either send you the outline here, and you can cut and paste it somewhere else, or we can communicate through e-mail. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It's Logan Woerner. That's the name of my account. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVSbAePZ_bV3v0WG2F9bW7Q —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It says you have to add me as a contact before I can message you. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) There's no rush. I'm just glad that the chaos is over. It took us nearly a half day to figure out how to get in contact. XD —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) True dat :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I enjoyed them! It's actually hard not to comment right away :P I see the "matching with the canon" part as a necessary point everybody has to achieve in order to get any rank in the contest. Otherwise I couldn't make them canon. Since everybody gets that point I see no reason in including them in the final scoring. Besides, who wants to have 41 points when 40 is a much smoother number? -- 18:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) That Devious Club Wants To Talk... Hi Bob! :D (I'm not used to calling you that yet since we like never talk anymore .-.) Since you're so popular (:P) and pretty hip (:P) I'd like to offer you a position as Recruiter for That Devious Club! At the moment it's nothing more than a prettier member template, but I hope to change that soon enough. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bob, I need your help, I've got finals coming up and I seem to have trouble studying and so I ask,what kind of studying strategy do you use?Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) The essentials pretty much:History I have covered,but math and science are the ones I struggle with.Artek the crazy one (talk) 16:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 16:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I've read through NotlK when you posted it, but with the judging having started I wanted to wait with a review when I post your final scores. The last three, including your entry, will be judged tomorrow! -- 16:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) They start tomorrow so I plan on hitting the books harder than Pohatu kicks a stone. I thank you for providing as much advice that you could.Artek the crazy one (talk) 16:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 16:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I enjoyed them! It's actually hard not to comment right away :P I see the "matching with the canon" part as a necessary point everybody has to achieve in order to get any rank in the contest. Otherwise I couldn't make them canon. Since everybody gets that point I see no reason in including them in the final scoring. Besides, who wants to have 41 points when 40 is a much smoother number? -- 18:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) New headline It went on for too long, a new headline had to be made. Currently Black Plague can't be considered canon. I've written to him at his story's talk page and the contest comments themselves the reasons why, you can check it out if you like. There is one matter that needs our attention. A nickname. I'm just not sure how to address you! Should I say BTD27? That sounds weird and has no fluent way to pronounce it. M1? No. Way too short and I've never met the old Matoro1 (just as you've never heard of Viro13, right? :P). Just like with Invader93 and Aljarreau I'll go with some kind of shortcut. How about Bobdo? And yes, that sounds like a fat axonn's-species-member on a throne of plastic :I -- 18:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And now you have written all of my stories, right? If you did and know what happened in Dark Portal I'll be scared D: Like I said, BTD27 is weird to call somebody and Bob is very, very generic and nobody will understand which Bob I mean. The others are way too long for a nickname, so I'll stick with Bobdo which is a fine combination of "Bob" and "Doctor" :P -- 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) At first I wanted to note that The Doctor is too impersonal until I realized you already changed your signature to the appropriate nickname :P I would highly suggest not to use a translator, the writing is bad enough in german :D I might translate the first "chapter" one day if enough people request it. At least the title of that first one is okay, "Fractures/Ruins of Mata Nui". -- 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not that dead... Surprisingly people have asked to join despite nothing actually happening and no point to joining. On my talk page (which was archived just this month), there's two people asking to join. I know it's dead, but there's some interest out there. Somehow. Well, like I said when the group gets back up and running (which I am doing like right now) being a Recruiter would probably hold a bit more weight. As for now, you'd just have to wait until I think of things to make the club more interesting. I've already got a few ideas in my head, I just need to do other things with the club first. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) All three! :D Nah, at the moment it means nothing. Like you can use the cruddy invite template (which needs an update...) or you can just ask active and/or good contributors to join the club. I guess that's why they joined, yeah. It feels good to be part of something that was once the bee's knees, right? Also, I think it gave some users incentive to edit, since you need at least 500 edits to join and someone was like "I've finally got enough edits". If the club somehow make this community have more active editors, that would be awesome. Well anyway. I guess you could invite a few users who you think should join the club. You can advertise the club, too, but only if you wanted to. Hm. Though actually in the future when the member-exclusive stuff is up and running would you mind advertising just a wee bit? That would boost the club enough so that it probably wouldn't need advertising, lol. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, great! Thanks for creating these pages. Even if they're not done people who click on the links can see some basic information about the character. The pages of the Characters Nuva, Tilira, Nerean and Xafri can't have any background right now because of my plans for them in Elegy. The only thing you could do is to add information out of the comics on them. To answer your question: Nuva isn't a Toa, just like Tilira. Nerean and Xafri are, however. One more important matter I'd wish to discuss in private about your contest entry... do you have time today to use the Wiki Metru chat? -- 15:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure when you answered, so I'll just say we can talk this evening. How about 21:30 CET? I don't think two hours are necessary, it's just a small thing I need to discuss :) -- 16:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I probably have no time earlier, so we have to stick to that time. Unless you have some time right now, I'm online in the chat! -- 17:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Because you appear to be such a fan of these mysterious messages written in Matoran language :3 It's the current banner for my Shasa Universe page. (I will provide the translated version on demand, unless you wanna read it on your very own ;D) Sure :P Here I stand in the void, holding the flag of fear and despair high above my friend's severed heads. Tears run down my mask and fly away into the nothingness, signs of my eternal mourning which is, no doubt, shared by every other being living in this world. Our Great Spirit died, and so did twelve heroes I knew by name. Tahu. Gali. Lewa. Pohatu. Onua. Kopaka. Shasa. Kongu. Hewkii. Nuparu. Matoro. Jaller. Why did he not choose me? I could have changed the turn of events, I am sure. One second of hesitation plunged our entire universe into eternal darkness. Kind of a creepy poem and introduction to the Shasa Universe. See what I did with the "flag of despair" (a Flag in MNOLG II, in fact) and the "tears" (snowflakes)? :P Hahaha, thanks for you support, Bob. :) Yeah, I hoped that one day that'll change, and if I have the capacity to make people have productive edits, when I won't hesitate to use that power and make it happen. Anyway, I'll get back to you once I get things rolling a bit more and stuff. :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha, never thought of it that way. :P Somehow, Vamprah has been the groups mascot since the very beginning. I do not know why the past version of me decided Vamprah was a fitting mascot when the colour scheme was black and red... One of the many mysteries in life! Thinking about it though, Tollubo would make a great mascot, and not to mention he could boost the club's popularity. So that would be good. :) I guess I am taking you up on your offer, so thanks, Bob! :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 12:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it doesn't seem like you're pushing your self-MOC to be the mascot of a once super popular club. :P Haha, jokes aside it really doesn't. To be honest, a better and more suiting mascot never crossed my mind. I'm honoured that you're offering up Tollubo. Haha, maybe Tollubo can be the new mascot and there can be some elaborate story about Toolubo vs Vamprah, with the former being the victor and new mascot of TDC? Wait, no, that's a good idea! *copyrights idea* I might use that idea for a member-created story. :D If that happened, I'll put on my leader boots and say something appropriate (and cool). xD Besides, no one else offered before, so first in best dressed. :P Also, I noticed you used the Mibbit channel #Wikimetruth. Did you know that #Wikimetru is the official Wiki Metru channel now? Somehow my nick and the channel are still registered after months of neglect. Just thought I better let you know, so the channel gets some action. Or something. :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Your story has been rated. -- 12:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU I don't think I have to say to what this "THANK YOU" is related. Really, Bob, you've just become a great deal more respectable and kind in my eyes than ever before (not that you weren't respectable and kind before, that is not at all what I want to say). Just handing down your very well-deserved prize to the second-placed... That is such an outstanding example of equally outstanding selflessness I barely can describe it. Of course it has to do with the fact that I am the lucky one who gets the prize, but even if I wouldn't be, it still would an incredible example of most honorable generosity and altruism. I absolutely do not know how I am ever going to pay back this enormous debt. I have a few ideas in mind, though. Be sure to receive my "thank you", however. This is a wonderful Christmas gift and a wonderful deed altogether, and I will ''never forget it. '''''Never. You're a winner! Here are your well-deserved prizes: Additionally you are now allowed to put an official appearance for every character in NotLK on their pages as your story is now canon! You would also receive another purple Olmak, but I'm not sure how it works when you already got one. I'll add all the other mentions of your story as I promised in the contest. Thanks again for handing down your character appearance prize, it's a very honorable move :) -- 13:03, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I just heard about what you did: your kindness continues to go up and up the longer my stay in this wonderful community is! :D And congrats on getting first place :P. Thanks! This is just a shout out to say thank you! Without your generous handing down of the character appearance prize I wouldn't have had a character appear in the story. It was like an early Christmas gift! I wish I could somehow find a way to repay you. Falcon Lord (talk) 17:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) New Club/Group I was thinking about creating a new club where the members all work on a collaborative storyline together, where they would write stories and articles about said storyline. To encourage writers to be more productive, there could be awards given out, such as a badge, or a MOC made/drawn for them. What do you think? —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Bobdo, Congratulations on winning Vorred's contest. You certainly deserved it. Really cool to see a long-time friend win. Keep up the good work. Anyways, here's something as an act of friendship for you: I'm nominating you for a leadership role in my club, Shadow Authors Club. Congratulations again! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 23:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :D Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could have a quick look over the Prologue and First Chapter of the ''Coldest Day. I know you may be busy with your own projects, (especially near the time of Christmas) but I'd like to know your opinions about the story along with some criticism. Thanks, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 00:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) XD I actually had messaged TDG earlier about what I could do to help. The idea of the club hadn't hit me then, though. I'll go see what he says about it. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 00:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I see your Judgment Day has arrived and that you've won the contest, congrates!Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I've been here since '08. Anyways...the club isn't ''real active, but whatever suits ya! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 01:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! If you are interested in joining and aren't too sick of writing, I do have a writing contest you can join - User blog:Kopakamata97/Kopaka's Writing Contest. Don't worry - if you do decide to enter, I'll keep judging fair and not give you extra points because you're my friend. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 06:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Lewa and Onua are lookin' good :P. Where did you get Onua's sword? Great to see you so enthusiastic about creating pages for me! It is a lot of work and I'm glad I don't have to do it on my own. The article for Nuva is a nice summary of the events were we saw him but yet leaves many parts open... and that's where the information will come in when Elegy is released! Hmm... why would he slice of that guy's arm? I can't remember a Le-Matoran arm being an important character later on... could you give me a hint? -- 17:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I need to practice drawing BIONICLE, so would you mind suggesting a few characters around CBW? I'd like your top picks of male and female Toa and Matoran, and maybe some other species of mixed gender. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions! I need practice so that I can make some drawings that will actually compete with actuall, physical MOCs. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :P I'm particularly interested in drawing Ramonda. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I hate to be a bother but could you help me edit The Anomaly? I'd do it myself but my computer crashed and now I have to do everything with my phone and unfortunatly I can't edit, I can only comment. The main corrections I want to make to my story is separate two paragraghs which somehow got fused:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Darn internet, I need to blackmail--I--I mean contact Nuparu so he can fix my computer:DArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Help BobTheDoctor27, I am Velika586, and I need some help. I am in need of a coauthor for my story serial, The Flame's Journey. Since you are amazing at this kind of stuff, I am making a desperate ploy in hopes that you will agree. (Velika586 (talk) 03:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) Excuse me, but you apparently forgot to upload the pictures for Matoran Javan... xD EDIT: nvm, I just saw them while searching. A very cute MOC, although I feel "cute" is the wrong word to describe such a character XD I feel very honored to have my Self-MOC's Matoran version built by you :D ''Now, I gotta build the Toa... Due for January! XD I made Nuva back in '03 when I just got the Takanuva set for christmas, so that's where the... unusual... name came from. At that time he was the almighty powerful villain who controlled all the dead guys. There is more to his origin but unless you'd like to hear and try to understand thoughts about hi story I had as a kid, I don't see a reason to tell them :D With the whole Remains-saga I was finally able to give him an interesting character, even making him "good" in a way like you said. And I have great plans for his future! Okay, there wouldn't be any way I could've figured out that that happened to his arm. But since you want to build those guys (like you did with that nice Turaga and his virus-belly)... will there be more pictures for NotLK? -- 16:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, I'm genuinely sorry about you and your girlfriend. I don't know what an actual breakup feels like, but I had to move away from a girl I fell for, and it hurt. I wish you the best of luck in overcoming the depression. I've been depressed for some time now, and I know it can be hard to get over. Sincerely, —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) Wow, I am very sorry. I am very sorry indeed, like I said before I went through something similar and though me and this girl never dated I it still hurt when she dated someone else. It is a tough hurdle to get over and I hope you do get over it because your an awsome guy and soon that one special woman in the world will see that and come for you. Just know that we're here for you, every single one of us, we are the Matoran of Mata-Nui trying to battle the many obstacles of life. You are an important part of this community, you inspire many people here and so on the behalf of the wiki let me say we're here for you, every single one of usArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) My life's low point was about a year ago, and it was not pleasant. It was obviously not as bad as you are feeling, though. I particularly hope the physical effects of your depression go away, as they are very harmful. I've got your back. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 00:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) All of us have your back, like I said before life is the rahi, rahkshi, and bohrok and we are the Matoran who must over come these obstacles, you're an important part of the community Bob, you've inspired so many of us, we all have your back, I'm sorry and hope you can overcome this obstacle, if you need any support or just wanna talk things out then stop by my talk page I'll be happy to listen(or in this case read)Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the break up, I sort of know how it feels like--especially since I've had to move away before when I thought I had settled in, not to mention that the relationship wasn't too stable itself. But I can tell you at least we still have the will to move on, and I know it may feel much worse considering the holidays; but at least we can know that this will lead to new oppertunities. ;) Best of wishes, and hopes that you'll recover soon; depression is a real pain. 'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 01:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) It's a shame to hear about your break up, and not having been in a relationship I can only imagine how you must be feeling. Nonetheless, I have helped people out of situations like this before and I just wanted to say that we, the Custom Bionicle Wiki community, will always be here to support you and that there are always good things to come. Happy holidays and hope you feel better soon! :D --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Just saw it. Sorry to hear that it happened for real this time :(. I hope you still have a good Christmas though. If you ever need someone to talk to, let me know. I'm a good listener ;). Ouch. I once got turned down by a girl I liked long ago. Left quite a mark on my heart. But it healed and reinforced itself with steel in due time. Hope you feel better soon. This turned out to be longer than I expected... Haha, you're most welcome! Yeah, I'm pretty happy that I came up with it. After Christmas, I'll type a plan of sorts up, then give out chapters to people who want to participate. Though such a story doesn't seem like it could go on for long. Maybe I'll make something more happen... You'll have to wait and see, since I just got a pretty good idea. :D Well, the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, The BIONICLE Wiki, Custom Hero Factory Wiki, and HeroPedia are all united together under Wiki Metru. Think of it like a national government, and the wikis are the states. Still with me? The Wiki Metru Forums act as a hub for the staff from each wiki to chat and talk about things (there's 'Site Leader' meetings). Long ago Panakalego and TheOracle23 made the forums, and eventually the forums were left in the hands of me and CB. I encourage you to join the forums and give it some life, since it's been quite dead and forgotten for a while. In fact, I was surprised you didn't know about Wiki Metru, but I guess that really outlines how little people know about it. I do plan to change that. One day. xD I've heard about your DW chats. :P Sometimes Bond and I chat on Skype about all manner of things, and DW is usually brought up. I'm a bit of a Whovian myself. :P Oh, and about your girlfriend situation: I'm not one to say "I'm sorry for you", so I'll just offer my shoulder to lean on and to rant it. :) :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 09:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) : Just remember we are here to support you. You alright?Artek the crazy one (talk) 19:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas :D -- 17:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I heard you have quite the difficult time again. I hope this picture cheers you up :S -- 18:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Vorred again here, I'm just collecting the news that Artek told me. With your status being pretty bad I'd hope I might help you in talking to you. If you want to chat, just message me any time. We don't even have to discuss your problem if it's too personal, but I might be able to make you feel better if you just let go some steam and get your thoughts on something else. I really hope you get better quickly :( -- 18:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The conflict never ends! It will be an endless cycle of Theran being shot and Glonor being stabbed :P I'm glad you're feeling better and that the worst part is over now. I can only imagine how hard that must've been by collection the parts of the information I got. And it's even worse so shortly before christmas I presume. I'm very interested what that is you want to show me in the chat. When will you be online next time? How about in... 30 minutes? :P -- 23:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I heard you're feeling better? Glad to hear it! ;P I see you're back on your feet Bobdo! Glad to see it:DArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Whoa. I don't know which kind of things you thought... but you somehow need to keep in mind that it will go on. If that's possible. I'm already in the chat. When you found time you can just join. -- 23:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you help spread the word about my writing contest? Thanks. Right now, that needs more promoting than my club. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 16:46, December 26, 2013 (UTC) OOO Bralter is lookin' fly! :P Thanks again for making him for me :P. You feelin' alright? ;) Well I must wish you good luck then! I'm glad to hear that you will be able to work things out with time. If you need anything, just let me know ;P. You're welcome :P. BTW, I'm about to watch Doctor Who for the first time and I know you're a fan :P. Which one is better: the 1963 series or the 2005 series? Yeah I've heard you too have had many a conversation about that :P. The 2005 series it is. Thanks :P. I just finished the first episode.. not at all what I expected... I liked it even more than I thought I would :P! You were the major reason I watched it so thanks a bunch! :P A lot of people have requested to use Niha in their stories, and I said yes to all of them. I think I should write a guideline blog for her, since there's so little info on her right now. What do you think? Hey, no problem :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 13:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Blue Miru Before any of us sends their mask... I just wanted to let you know that both my Miru have a minuscule damage. As you see on the following picture, on each lower corner of the mask is one of these lighter lines, showing that they must've been bend in some way earlier. I would like to know if you're still interested in that mask. I'll come to your blog update later :) -- 16:17, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed some of your pages have the writer template with your old username. Would you like me to change any I find to your new username? :P Hey Bob, I was just wondering, how did you make your Saga guide template?Artek the crazy one (talk) 07:45, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Eh, that's unfortunate, but I guess we can't change that. I haven't send mine as well however, with the online packaging guide telling me a box that small would cost 15€ to send. With me being at home today to celebrate the new year with some friends, I'll make it ready to be send at about the same time you do :D Anyway, a new happy year to you and many thanks for sending me those two episodes :) -- 17:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) This is a remarkably pleasant surprise to kick off the New Year! It's very honouring to know that I had a degree of influence on an entry in a national writing contest. When you finish it, I'd be absolutely delighted to read it. It sounds very interesting and relevant. Like I said, it's a privilege to be considered a source of inspiration for one of your stories. Also, I'm so sorry about the events that transpired recently in December; I didn't initially send a message because I thought you would want some time to yourself, rather than spend it reading a message that would've no doubt been similar to my earlier one. In any case, I'm very sorry for you. I really hope you get better soon. :) Happy 2014! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I read your blog. Thanks for the mention! :P And sorry I haven't replied sooner, I've been busy as of late and frankly just forgot to check up on Wikia. :P Yeah, I understand forums are not for everyone, and with the discussion value of the Wiki Metru Forums being pretty low, I can't see many people joining just now. Maybe if you did join and some others did, the MOC forum could get a bit of life and that would be enticing? I honestly don't know at this stage. I have a plan to make people want to join, but it's not at the top of my to do list at the moment so it has to wait. :P But I recommend you join! The forum is a bit inactive, which is actually good for people who aren't used to forums - they're not going to get flooded with new posts and confused. Wow, that image is so cool. Thanks, I guess. I'll try to work on writing something up this weekend. Maybe I'll write up a prologue and let the members make the rest of it? Or maybe let you yourself do it since it's your self-MOC. :P Just... wow that bike is awesome. My mind is already forming ideas so I might be able to start writing something tonight. :P And as for the depression thing, don't worry about it! We all go through rough patches in life. :) And finally, a very Happy New Year to you too, Bob! :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:02, January 3, 2014 (UTC) BIONICLE Universe Reboot Hello, BTD27. I was wondering if you would be able to help me with creating a plot for my BIONICLE Universe reboot. I remember that you may have been interested in helping me with the script for The Last Barraki, but I have decided that the reboot is the official plan. Would you be interested in helping me? Thanks a bunch. [[User:Starscream7|'''Starscream7]] 20:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you some details on it soon. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:26, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bob! I'm glad you're feeling better, and I hope you have had a Happy New Year despite all that has been going on; it's not easy to move on--but at least you two are still friends! ;) I was wondering if you could check out Coldest Day any time soon, considering I finished it over the holidays. If you have the time, I was wondering if you could write a small review and post it on my talk page. Be as harsh as you can, I prefer harsh reviews; I'm odd in that way... probably because it is more straightforward. xD Thanks for your time, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 21:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I may have asked you this before, but may I use Thode in The Anomaly? Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Alright, I'll try but I must know, how loyal is Thode to his customers? Would he consider ratting out his customers for the greater good? Or would he do the tasks givin despite universal risks?Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I noticed that you showed Santis and Kazat are the same being on Kazat's page. Do you plan to merge the two pages? :P Maybe I could help ;). BIONICLE Universe Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Does that mean in the BIONICLE storyline that already exists? :P If so, then yes. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:55, January 4, 2014 (UTC) If you are interested in voting for new features for The Children of Teridax, please go to it's talk page! Actually, scratch that. The story would have similarities to the original storyline, but it would not take place in it. All of the Brotherhood's members would be alive, unless it is said in the story that they are not. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 16:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) maybe this will cheer you up a little: I've started to work on Koron's upgrade and, the story he appears in (Kursed) has begun 22:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) The Blood Stone's Organic? I looked back at your message about the Blood Stone, and noticed that you typed "organic nature". Is it really made of organic tissue? Oh. But what would happen if, say, an external force capable of manipulating organic material were to crawl inside of the device and generate a sickening batch of flesh within it? I noticed you voted in TCT... while I am glad that you are showing interest, voting does not start until the 18th :P. Since it's the first time we're doing this I won't be taking down any votes, but I will let people know :P. Hmm, interesting. Still, even the mightiest of shields fail at times. >:3 Wonder how it would react to something that... wasn't the work of the GBs. Oh, and I've been on a bit of a stump lately. I've been trying to come up with a name for The Shattered's pocket dimension, but haven't really got a good idea. Details on the matter are on this blog here.